


Weird And Weirder

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean just can't get to sleep. There's something digging into his back.





	Weird And Weirder

Sam rolled over, awakened by the moans and groans coming from the adjoining bed.

His brother usually zoned out to a cacophony of snores as soon as his head hit the pillow, but for some reason Dean had been tossing and turning from the second he’d thrown himself down on the bed.

'Dean? You okay? What's with the writhing and complaining? You having a nightmare or something?'

Dean sat up, an expression of confusion on his face. 'I don't get it, Sammy,' he replied pissed. 'Whichever way I turn, I feel something digging into me like a frigging needle.'

Sam pulled himself up on one elbow and watched amused as Dean threw back the sheets and ran his hand over the mattress.

‘Well, I wouldn't be in the least surprised if you pulled an elephant out from under that,’ Sam commented half-seriously. 'Heaven knows who's passed through this room before us.’

Growing up, Sam had gotten used to motels because he hadn’t had any other choice, but he was essential a neat and tidy, hygiene-prone kind of guy and badly supported the icky rooms.  
But even if at times the beds were lumpy, he couldn’t remember ever having been unable to sleep because of something digging into him from beneath a mattress. 

 

Dean meanwhile, had stripped the bed and was lifting the mattress to see just what had been pricking him.  
‘Fuck! I hope it’s not a dead rat or something,‘ he said in disgust. But when he rolled the mattress back, there was only the empty base.

Dean scratched his head, before kneeling down to look below the bed, thinking whatever had been giving him trouble might have rolled under there. But other than dust, there was nothing.

The brothers exchanged puzzled glances.  
‘Huh,’ Sam said. ‘Maybe you were dreaming, Dean. There’s nothing there.’

Dean shrugged. ‘I’m sure I wasn’t.’  
He lowered the mattress and tucked in the sheets. And with a bored huff climbed back into bed.

‘You okay there, dude?’ Sam asked, settling himself beneath the sheets.

‘Maybe I was dreaming, after all,‘ Dean admitted, lying back and closing his eyes.

Sam had just begun to drift off when Dean cursed and jumped out of bed again, scrabbling at the sheets.

‘There’s something there Sam. I can feel it.’

 

This time Sam got up and came to stand at Dean’s side, watching as his brother pulled up the mattress once more.  
‘Fuck. There’s nothing there!’

‘Maybe you’ve been cursed, but we haven’t encountered any witches for months,’ Sam frowned.

He went to his duffel and grabbed a flashlight, then pointed it at the underside of the mattress. 

And there, stuck flush against the material was a tiny round green...thing. ‘Look Dean. What’s that?’

 

Dean reached out a hand to catch hold of it. ‘It’s a pea,’ he said in amazement, examining it closely .

Sam stared at the tiny sphere. ‘Surely it can’t have been THAT to cause you all the discomfort, Dean.’

‘Only one way to find out,’ his brother replied. ‘Hang on to it.’ He placed the pea in Sam’s hand, quickly rearranged the bed and lay down. He waited for the needle-like pain to kick in but nothing happened.

 

‘Dude!’ Sam declared in awe. ‘You’ve discovered the pea of the fairy tale. Remember ‘The Princess and The Pea?’ She had like twenty mattresses piled up but she couldn’t rest because of something digging into her.’

Dean rolled his eyes.’ You always were a pretty princess, Sammy! Is there any fairy-tale you don’t know?’  
‘Shut up, Dean. You’re the one who used to read them to me!’

With an enthusiastic grin, Sam slipped the pea under his own mattress. ‘In the fairy-tale you’ve got to be of royal blood to be affected by the pea. Let’s see if it works on me too.’

Stretching out on the bed, Sam waited to feel something, but to his annoyance, he didn’t.

 

‘Dude, dude, dude!’ Dean grinned. ‘Give it back here. Only persons with royal blood have a delicate enough ass to feel such a small pea.’

To Sam’s chagrin, when Dean slipped it back under his own mattress, and got back on, he could still feel the needle-like pain.

Grinning at his brother, he crowed. ‘That is one cool pea! It knows which of us is the most awesome.’

 

Sam rolled his eyes and grunted. He knew he’d never hear the end of it!

The End


End file.
